Another Side
by NayClem
Summary: Short fics based on the songs from John Barrowman's album 'Another Side.' Mainly centered around Jack, but other charectors make an appearence as well! A few different pairings as well as the odd friendship fic... Enjoy!
1. All Out of Love

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Gracie who steadfastly refuses that she ships Jack/Doctor - claiming that The Doctor is hers - but we all know she does anyway!! Love you Gracie!!

Hope you all like this new collection of one-shots - they may not all be related to one another - I haven't really decided yet. If you've got any ideas about any of JB's songs and how I can put them into a fic, leave your idea's in a review or PM me, I'm grateful for any help!! Please review even if you don't have nay ideas as well!!

* * *

**All Out of Love.**

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you're hurt too but what else can we do,  
Tormented and torn apart_

Were they torn apart, or was it a conscious decision by The Doctor to leave him on Satellite 5, all those years into the future? He liked to think that The Doctor hadn't known that he hadn't realised, but that was a slim hope. And he hoped The Doctor missed him, but why would a Time Lord miss an ordinary – well, maybe not ordinary - human?

_I wish I could carry a smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

He wished that he could know when he would next see him again. Of course, Jack had seen The Doctor since the 'incident' on Satellite 5, he had spied on himself, The Doctor, Rose and Mickey saving Cardiff from the Slitheen on Cardiff's extensive CCTV system, as well as the many other time the TARDIS had appeared right on the doorstep of Torchwood 3 to refuel, but he didn't know how long it would be until he came face to face with a Doctor who knew who he was.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

He liked to think that the reason he kept everyone at arms length, even his team, was because he was still in love with The Doctor. But it had been nearly 200 years since they had last met and feelings started to fade. He was becoming more and more aware that the real reason he kept everyone at a distance was to save himself the pain of watching them grow old and, eventually, die.

_I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right_

He couldn't count the number of times he'd lain awake in the dark Hub, dreaming of being reunited with The Doctor and Rose once more. Sometimes these dreams turned into nightmares, especially after he read Rose's name on the list of fatalities from the Battle of Canary Walf.

_Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?_

He wondered if The Doctor ever did miss him. But why would he? He was a Time Lord. He could have any companion he wanted for company, why would he miss the 51st Century con man, even if he was now immortal? Or as close to immortal as you could get, anyway.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late  
I know I was so wrong_

He was 'wrong.' That was how The Doctor had put it. And he had been abandoned. All the dreams that had kept him going for the last 200 years, The Doctor had shattered within an hour of seeing him again. Jack gave up hope. He gave up on The Doctor, knowing that the Time Lord wouldn't love anyone but Rose Tyler for the rest of his, rather long, life. But where did that leave Jack? Alone? No, he had his team. But he had spent 200 years believing himself in love with one man… now that was going to take some getting over… He only hoped he could do it. For the sake of his sanity, even if it did take the next 200 years…

* * *

_Thank you for reading, now please review!!_


	2. You're So Vain

_okay, here's the next chapter. This one is set after 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang' and is set to 'You're So Vain.'_

_This chapter, and most likely the rest of the fic, is for Tigerdust who has helped me so much for this fic, I hope you like this chapter and the one's to come!!_

* * *

When Jack saw John again he felt as if he had been winded. It had been more then 200 years since he had last seen the man, but he couldn't deny the immediate physical attraction that still remained between them both.

He recalled the first time they had met; they had both been assigned to 'trailing' some rich business man that the Time agency believed was harbouring some kind of dangerous technology.

_You walked into the party  
Like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot_

He remembered the way John has sauntered into the room as though he owned the place, wearing that pointless scarf that Jack only remembered because he'd enjoyed tearing it off him later that night…

_  
You had one eye in the mirror  
As you watched as yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed  
They'd be your partner_

Even in places that they had never been before, John would automatically draw everyone's attention; women, men, aliens… Jack liked to think that he has learnt from the best, and John was certainly the best.

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?

Jack knew he was vain, but he was nothing on John. Jack cared about his appearance, yes, but John had to be the centre of everybody's attention, and if he had to commit crime to be so, he would.

_  
You had me several years ago  
When I was still quite naive  
Well you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave_

Jack had only just joined the Time Agency when they had met, the first one the Boeshane Peninsular to be signed up, and how proud he'd felt of this fact. Pride that had soon been shot down, however, by older, more experienced Agents, John, for example, although John had not hurt him by putting him in his place at work, oh no. It was an entirely different type of pain that Jack felt towards Captain John Hart.

But you gave away the things you loved  
And one of them was me

Jack had known that John Hart had a reputation as a playboy, a 'love 'em and leave 'em' type of guy but he had still hoped that they were different… that he was different from the rest.

_  
I had some dreams  
They were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee_

And then they were trapped in the time loop together… completely accidental of course. After all, how was Jack supposed to have known that that particular lever was behind him when John had pressed him against the wall of the ship and, even if he had known, how was he supposed to tell John of that fact when his tongue was other wise occupied?

But then… they escaped and… John left… left him, left the Agency… and all of Jack's dreams were broken.

Well I hear you went up to Saratoga  
And your horse naturally won  
Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia  
To see the total eclipse of the sun

Sometimes he would hear something from John, about John. Weather it was from John himself – visiting the city and just wanting a one night stand – or rumours from other Agents who had been travelling and bumped into him.

Well, you're where you should be all of the time  
And when you're not you're with  
Some underworld spy  
Or the wife of a close friend  
Wife of a close friend

Of course, it would be John who decided to have an affair with the General's wife, get himself done for treason and have himself banished. Jack thought that that would be the last time he would see John. The older man still dressed in the Time Agency uniform, still holding himself like he owned the court-room even if he was being lead away, banished from the Grachiate Solar System.

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?

He couldn't believe that John had the guts to do everything that he had done, to both Jack and the Time Agency – no matter how much he hated the place – and still come back here and claim that he loved him. But that was John all over, expecting everything to revolve around him, even if it had been over 200 years since Jack had last seen him…

Well, Captain John Hart, if you dare return to Cardiff again, you'll have one angry ex-Time Agent/Con-man to deal with. Not to mention said ex-Time Agent/Con-man's team.

* * *

_Well, there we go, I hope you like it and please review, they keep me motivated!! XD_


	3. She's Always A Women

_Okay, here we go; the next chappie. Can I just point out, that whilst writing this chapter, I was mostly intoxicated so that is to blaim for all punctuation and spelling mistakes._

_This one is for shadowxwolf who wanted a Jack/Gwen chapter._

**

* * *

**

She's Always A Women To Me

_She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes_

Jack would always think that one of the reason's he hired Gwen Cooper – now Cooper-Williams – were her eyes. Her large, brown eyes that looked at him like he knew everything, full of trust and innocence. And he went and ruined that innocence – just blew it away - by introducing her to the world of Torchwood. But what he couldn't understand was that she still trusted him. Still had complete faith in him.

_And she can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child  
But she's always a woman to me_

Gwen always held the illusion of showing her emotions clearly. But Jack knew differently. True, she could not hide her strong emotions; love; anger and determination were always shown clearly on her face, but her thoughts and lesser emotions were harder to decipher. Jack had always prided himself on being able to read people easily, but Gwen… well she was different.

_She can lead you to love  
She can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth  
But she'll never believe  
And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free  
Yeah, she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me_

From the moment Jack saw Gwen, he knew she was going to be trouble, and he couldn't deny that, when he found she had a live-in-boyfriend, he felt a slight pang of disappointment. The 'boyfriend' didn't stop him flirting with her though, and it didn't seem to stop her flirting with him. He knew she wasn't serious but it didn't stop the pang in his heart whenever he watched her return home to Rhys.

_Oh, she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh, and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind_

When Jack watching Gwen giggling, making her vows to Rhys, he couldn't deny that she looked happy. But how many times had he doubted that this wedding would ever happen? First her 'fling' with Owen, then the tension between her and Rhys because of her work, not to mention the number of times he thought they'd lose her… He was glad she had finally settled on Rhys, he was a good man, and that all tension between her

_And she'll promise you more  
Than the Garden of Eden_

There was no denying that Gwen had successfully led Torchwood Three while he was away, rallying everybody and forcing them to continue there jobs protecting the city of Cardiff. She was always there for them all as well, the 'Agony Aunt' of Torchwood, listening to everyone's problems and troubles and giving them advice.

_Then she'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while you're bleedin'_

But she would still argue with him at every given opportunity, despite the fact that she knew how hard it was to run the Torchwood Cardiff branch. There was that time with Estelle and the 'faeries,' but Jack couldn't deny that she was right about that; taking a husband and daughter from one women in one day. And then the more recent events of Falt Holm and the Rift Victims, he just wished that she would recognize that all he did was for 'the greater good.'

_But she'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself  
Cause she's always a woman to me_

The reason that Jack had hired Gwen was so that Torchwood would become less robotic, more compassionate, and it had, dealing more with the humans involved in their investigations, not just the aliens.

_She is frequently kind  
And she's suddenly cruel  
But she can do as she pleases  
She's nobody's fool  
And she can't be convicted  
She's earned her degree  
And the most she will do  
Is throw shadows at you  
But she's always a woman to me_

There was no denying that she had achieved this – making Torchwood more aware of the people – as well as the aliens – they were saving. She had earned her position at Torchwood as well as the respect of her colleges, despite the fact that she had been at Torchwood Three the shortest time. She was needed, wanted, and Jack would do anything to keep her there.

* * *

_Well, there we go, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!!_


	4. Time After Time

_Okay, here's the next chapter. I am really soryy for the wait but I've had exams etc etc. I'm also working on the next chapter of 'After You've Gone' but I've hit a bit of a block with it so if anyone has any ideas, I'd be very grateful!!_

_This chapter's for Angel's Grace who helped correct my sad typo's and gives me someone to talk to on MSN to save me going mad during my day's off although I would appreciate her NOT teasing me all the time hint hint..._

_Okay, enough of my ramblings on with the show... be warned, this chapter contains spoilers for Doctor Who Series One and Two and Three as well._

* * *

**Time After Time**

_Lying in my bed  
I hear the clock tick and think of you  
caught up in circles  
Confusion is nothing new_

It had been one month since Jack had returned from his most recent adventured with The Doctor. He'd had one month to cope with the violent memories of his year held captive on The Valiant. One month since he had started a 'relationship' with Ianto Jones, not just a sexual one either, a proper, going-on-dates, relationship.

_Flash back warm night  
Almost left behind  
A suitcase of memories_

So much had happened in 'the year that never was' that he had almost forgotten how it had started; the trip to the end of the universe, sending the last human's off to 'Utopia.' The Doctor, calling him 'wrong.' The Doctor, telling him about Rose, how she wasn't dead. She was still alive.

Jack rolled over and looked at Ianto, fast asleep, he looked so young. Sometimes, the young Welshman reminded him so much of Rose. They were both so young, almost naïve but he wouldn't dare say that to either of their faces, they were both enthusiastic about what they did; Rose travelling in 'time and space' and Ianto saving Cardiff from the invasion of aliens, but they both felt so deeply, cared so much, almost too much.

Whenever he pictured Rose, he always imagined her as he first met her; young, smitten and just so… blonde. He may have had been attracted to Rose when he'd first met her but they The Doctor had made it quite clear that she was 'off limits,' usually Jack wouldn't let that get in the way, but this was The Doctor. And then he had started feeling things towards The Doctor as well, which just complicated things even more.

_Time after sometimes  
You picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me  
I can't hear what you've said_

Sometimes he thought he saw her, in the streets of Cardiff or in a crowded room. He would just see a flash of blonde hair or someone wearing a union jack t-shirt out of the corner of his eye. He'd look again and it would be someone who looked nothing like Rose but it would make his head spin, the memories of his time with Rose and The Doctor would come flooding back, the feeling of abandonment would rush back and he'd just feel hopeless until he reminded himself that he was needed here, by his team, by Cardiff, by the rift.

_And you say, go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

On the days when he though he saw Rose, he'd usually dream of her. Sometimes, it was re-living memories of their adventures with The Doctor, sometimes it was her and The Doctor just walking away, leaving him behind, just as they'd done on the Gamestation. Other times, he dreamt of her trying to get back to them, of her struggling in her new world. On nights like that he'd wake up in a cold sweat, tears falling and he'd reach for Ianto to remind himself that some of the people that he loved where still alive and there for him.

_If you're lost, you can look  
And you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you  
I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

His only consolation to being immortal no matter how long it took, if, when, Rose came back he would still be here, waiting for her. When The Doctor came to Cardiff to refuel, Jack would always be here, always waiting for more adventures, although he didn't think he could leave Ianto again. Not now the man had only just started trusting him again after he had ran off last time.

_After my picture fades  
And darkness has turned to grey  
Watching through windows  
You're wondering if I'm okay_

He may have lied to The Doctor when he said he'd gone to see Rose 'a few time.' To be honest, he went to see the blonde every year, from the year she was born to the year she went off with The Doctor. 18 visits to London, 18 times he'd seen her, wishing he could go up to and talk to her but knowing he'd screw up the timeline and he'd heard stories from both Rose and The Doctor and he did not plan on releasing huge alien-monkey-paradox things into the heart of London.

_Secrets, Stolen  
From deep inside  
The drum beats out of time_

The last time he'd seen her, she'd taken his breath away. She'd grown a lot on the past year and looked exactly as he remembered, she'd outgrown her 'geeky' stage and shot up, loosing the baby fat and the braces (Jack had laughed when he'd seen her with the braces and made a mental note to tease her about it the next time he saw her. Of course, that was before Canary Wharf and the whole 'parallel universe' thing).

_Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time_

He'd always be here for them. For the people he loved. They may not always be there for him, but he'd always, always be here.

* * *

_Right, there we go, please review as it gives me motivation to write more!!_

_How good does Doctor Who look next week?? Did anyone else notice that Donna was wearing Jack's coat?? hehe, I'm so annoyed that I'm away! grrr damn D of E..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** right, again, i am sorry for the rediculously long wait. i hate real life!! This chapter is for Tigerdust, who gave me many great ideas for this chapter and i hope it lives it up to your expectations even thoug it had taken me a stupid amount of time to write it!! Anyway, hope veryone likes and please reveiw with comments, critisizm is also welcomed!!

**Weekend in New England**

_Last night I waved goodbye, now it seems years_

_I'm back in the city where nothin' is clear_

_But thoughts of me holding you, bringin' us near_

It had only been one day since Jack had bid farewell to The Doctor and Martha Jones, walking away from the invitation he had waited almost 150 years for. It seemed longer then that though as he had been thrown headfirst back into life at Torchwood, taking down John Hart and his 'biological bomb' as Ianto had nicknamed it.

He'd waited many lifetimes for The Doctor – a Doctor that knew him - to visit Cardiff so that he could get some answers about his condition. It had been so long since Jack had last seen The Doctor, he had built him up in his mind to be some sort of God, so much so that when The Doctor had called him 'wrong,' had said he couldn't help him, it had physically hurt, he could still feel the disappointment in the pit of his stomach. But he still found himself questioning his decision, should he have stayed with The Doctor? He was the only one who understood how hard it was to watch the people you loved grow old and die around you.

_and tell me, when will our eyes meet, when can I touch you?_

_When will this strong yearnin' end?_

_And when will I hold you again?_

But then Jack remembered why he had come back; his team. Even if he did have to watch them die around him, he would treasure every moment he had with them. He had expected them, prepared for them, to be mad at him upon his return, after all he abandoned them with no word as to where he had gone, in fact he was surprised at the relatively short lecture he had received from hotheaded Gwen. It was not Gwen's forgiveness that Jack was worried about, however.

Jack walked out from behind his desk and stood at the door to his office, watching the only other (human) occupant of the Hub, tiding all the rubbish that had accumulated over the day into a black bin bag. You would not believe that Ianto was the youngest member of the Torchwood 3 team; he had probably been through the most, seen the most, then the others, yet he still managed to keep the team running, working the hardest and the longest.

Before Jack had left with The Doctor he had Ianto had been… he didn't really know what they had been. He knew kissing Ianto and then running off with The Doctor probably had confused the young archivist greatly but he could only hope that he could gain Ianto's trust once again.

_Time in New England took me away_

_To long rocky beaches and you by the bay_

While Jack was away, chained up on The Valiant, he had thought a lot about his team and what they meant to him, especially young Ianto. It was mainly the memories of his times with Ianto that had kept him going, whether it be memories of them together alone in the Hub, first thing in the morning or last thing in the evening, silently working, or the conversations they shared during those times about such random things over cups of Ianto's delicious coffee, or even watching Ianto sleep in his bed below his office, looking so young and carefree.

_We started a story whose end must now wait, and tell me_

Before Jack left, him and Ianto had been building up to a relationship (a proper relationship, something he hadn't had in a long time), he could feel it, and, by asking Ianto out on a date earlier that day, maybe they could get that back on track.

_When will our eyes meet, when can I touch you?_

_When will this strong yearnin' end?_

_And when will I hold you again?_

He doubted Ianto would trust him again after he had just run off but, out of all the team, Ianto was the one Jack wanted to explain himself to, tell him what had happened over the past horrible year he had been gone. Usually when Jack encountered something he found difficult to cope with, he would cut himself off from everyone and drown his sorrows in whisky or some seedy bar where the alcohol and girls were cheap. This time, though, this time was different; all he wanted was to be held, to be comforted, preferably by Ianto Jones.

_I feel the change comin', I feel the wind blow_

Jack had been so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the object of them walking towards him and jumped slightly when Ianto spoke.

'You alright sir?'

Seeing the innocent, genuinely caring expression on Ianto's face, Jack vowed to not hurt the young man again if he could help it.

_I feel brave and daring, I feel my blood flow_

'Yeah, I'm fine Ianto. Hey, about that date, how about tomorrow night?'

_With you I could bring out all the love that I had_

Ianto looked slightly surprised, not expecting Jack to come through with his promise of the date. 'Tomorrow would be fine, sir, if the Rift behaves itself, of course.'

_With you there's a heaven, so Earth ain't so bad, and tell me_

Jack grinned and handed his empty coffee mug to Ianto, thinking that between travelling time and space and going on a date with 'Jones, Ianto Jones,' he would take the date any day.

Ianto made his way back towards the small kitchen and Jack turned back towards his office, determined to make a start on the piles of paperwork that had collected during his absence.

_When will our eyes meet, when can I touch you?_

_When will this strong yearnin' end?_

And when will I hold you again, again?

'Oh, and sir?' Ianto's voice carried from the cog door where he was about to leave.

'Yeah?'

'We really did miss you.'

Jack grinned, 'and I missed you as well Ianto,' he called from his office, emphasised the 'you' making sure Ianto knew he wasn't talking about the team. He could imagine the adorable blush spreading over Ianto's cheeks as he heard the door roll closed.

**A/N:** right, there we go, hope everyone liked it!! I have no idea, when the next chapter (Every Little Thing She Does is Magic) should be up but I'm going on holiday next week so I may get it written on the long drive/while I'm lounging by the pool!! please reveiw!! NCxx


End file.
